


Splendid

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [55]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: August 13th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: To Come.On account of his pregnancy making him sore, Wally has to go to work without his chest binded. Oddly enough, Thomas doesn’t seem to notice the difference.





	Splendid

~August 13th, 1934~

* * *

 

Getting up at 3 am after working until 1 am to make it to work at 5 am was already hell enough. Spending most of his time hunched over the toilet and not being allowed to drink coffee just sent it to a whole different level. The ultimate dismay though was when he was dressing himself out of his baggy pajamas, a permanent lend from Shawn, to dress into his work clothes and lingerie, and found his chest binder made his breasts hurt even more than usual, to the point where even pulling the strings to try to flatten them even just a little brought him intense pain.

Darn baby was getting a scolding when it was born for that alone.

So Wally had to rush to sew up new lingerie that didn’t add to the ache, one that agonizingly left his chest clear for anyone to notice, and arrived to his work session with Thomas Connor an hour late. 

Thomas didn’t look too happy with him. He never was, but his look today was worse than usual. Wally didn’t care though. All he was waiting for was Thomas to comment on his obvious chest size and make comments like Susie did when she found out. Wally had thought Susie was nice, but she was also traditional. 

“You’re late.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Can we just get this over with?” Wally was glowing and sleep deprived, and not in the mood for their usual banter.

“I promised Allison I’d take her out to lunch. Shawn agreed to watch the kids. Since you’re an hour late, you’ll have to work hard because I’m not leaving my wife as second priority.” Wally rolled his eyes. Thomas always played the ‘my wife’ card. That, when Shawn had told Wally that Thomas and Allison hadn’t married and procreated out of love.

“Sure, boss.” Wally was so exhausted. He’d much rather go curl up on Sammy’s office couch than do more lessons on taking care of the ink machine. All this because he designed this newer machine.

“Don’t sass me.”

“I’m not a child.”

“You’re sure acting like one.”

“Says you.”

Thomas put a hand to his face. 

“Franks, I’m tired too. So let's just get this over with so you can go have a grump nap in a closet before work starts.” And then Thomas turned around and started walking. 

Wally blinked, and then followed. No mention of his chest, and thus incorrectly assumed femininity. Did Thomas not care? There was no way Thomas couldn't have seen his chest.

It faintly reminded Wally of when he and Matt had been fourteen and Matt hadn’t noticed he had a pair until Wally finalized his binder design and Matt commented that Wally’s hugs were more firm and Wally had to explain. Matt had barely commented then on his body, although Wally was sure that was because Matt had grown up with Sammy as an example of alternativeness to what many people considered normal. 

Wally though had no idea what Thomas’s thoughts were or if he had any sort of context for people like Wally. Wally doubted it. 

So Wally kept up his pace as well as he could. He pondered how to ask Thomas about it, and then a round of ick hit him, although thankfully it stayed down, and he got an idea. Wally padded up to Thomas, getting a smile on his face. 

“Thomas, guess what?”

“What.” Thomas replied plainly.

“I’m going to be a father!” 

That made Thomas stop in his tracks, and he looked at Wally dead on. 

“A woman got into bed with you? And you figured out what to do with her?”

Wally grinned, and Thomas took the grin as a yes and was clearly shocked. In reality, if was Thomas genuinely didn’t seem to have noticed anything and was an unknown supporter of his masculinity, that would be great. And if that was so, Wally decided, maybe this baby thing wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.


End file.
